


La triche

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [323]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FIFA, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kevin en a marre de tout le temps voir Jan jouer à Fifa.





	La triche

La triche

Kevin en a assez de voir Jan jouer plus à FIFA que sur les terrains, bien sûr il ne peut pas forcer Hütter à le laisser jouer, mais il pourrait au moins essayer de ne pas sécher autant le jeu quand il n’est pas sur le banc ou à l’entraînement. Aujourd’hui il a une solution pour récupérer Zimbo de la manette, alors il s’assoit à côté de lui quand il joue et le regarde gagner quelques matches, Kevin sait qu’il va devoir tricher pour gagner à son tour, mais si c’est pour le bien de celui qu’il aime, il va le faire. Il envoie Jan chercher à boire dans la cuisine et en profite pour trafiquer sa manette, Kevin est prêt à gagner.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer ? Tu sais que j’ai des années d’expérience derrière moi ? » Bien évidemment, Jan est sûr de lui (mais Kevin l’est aussi)

« Eh bien, j’ai pris du niveau depuis la dernière fois. » 50-0. Kevin n’a pu que s’améliorer

« Alors c’est parti, deux manches gagnantes, bonne chance ! »

« Attends un peu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le perdant obéit à tous les ordres du gagnant, deal ? »

« Deal. » Jan ne sait pas encore ce qu’il lui a préparé…

________________________________________

Kevin a bien évidemment gagné (3-2 salement arraché grâce à la triche, cependant il reste fier de lui), alors maintenant Jan boude parce qu’il a perdu, mais il a aussi perdu le pari, donc pour le reste de la journée Kevin peut faire ce qu’il veut de lui. Maintenant il a Jan sous lui, ils sont dans leur lit et rien ne peut l’empêcher de s’amuser avec celui qu’il aime, parce que FIFA est mis de côté pour un moment. Il embrasse autant qu’il veut Jan, partout où il en a envie parce que leurs vêtements sont abandonnés sur le sol et parce qu’il a gagné le pari. Il peut prendre soin de Zimbo maintenant. Même si celui qu’il aime ne joue plus à cause de Hütter, il peut l’aider à jouer d’une toute autre manière sans se refermer sur lui-même. C’est une bonne chose de l’avoir toujours près de lui, comme ça il sera prêt pour sa retraite, comme ça Kevin sera prêt pour l’épauler autant qu’il le peut. Mais pour le moment, il prend soin de lui de manière un peu plus pimentée, et ça lui convient tout autant…

Fin


End file.
